stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg:Ministerie van Economie en Media
Excuseer mij collega, maar De Vrye Banck grootste bedrijf?? Lijkt me onlogisch. Ik zou eerder MenM Corp. of SHBB in dat lijstje zetten. 29 mei 2007 10:43 (UTC) :sorry, cijfers liegen niet (banken kunnen toch best groot zijn? lees het artikel anders nog maar even door..). Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 14:17 (UTC) ::Oké, maar 't leek me een beetje onlogisch :) geen prob 29 mei 2007 15:55 (UTC) :::MenM Corp. zou toch zeker op dat lijstje moeten staan?! Het is, naar mijn mening, het best georganiseerde bedrijf van Libertas. 29 mei 2007 17:31 (UTC) ::::Zucht, ok, ok.. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) :::::Lol 29 mei 2007 17:47 (UTC) ::::::Germaantje.. stop it ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) ::Tis Meneer Germaantje voor u! :p Zeg om de landbouwbedrijven aantrekkelijker te maken zou ik veel subsidies beginnen geven. Nudat een groot deel van de staatskas naar het ministerie van Economie gaat... 29 mei 2007 18:08 (UTC) :::In een fictioneel land? Om te helpen met het aanmaken van een artikel over een boerderij? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:17 (UTC) ::::Wat bedoel je "fictief"?! :p Nee, zogezegde subsidies, enz. Het moet "echt" lijken hé 29 mei 2007 18:22 (UTC) :::::Tsja, kben te Romaans ingesteld ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:35 (UTC) ::::::Ik ben, in tegenstelling tot andere Germanen, ook zeer Romaans ingesteld. 29 mei 2007 18:36 (UTC) :::::::WannaB, lol ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:39 (UTC) :Ik wil het ministerie vragen Civitas Libertas nogmaals te controleren om te kijken of het nu wel voldoet aan de eisen en normen bepaald door het ministerie. En indien nodig tips te geven ter verbetering. 29 mei 2007 18:33 (UTC) ::Na bwc, het gaat cker de goede kant op, klasse (tsjonge, dat je zo naar mij luisterd zeg ;p), alleen nog eeen ding, misschien kun je de bedrijven, horeca en t winkelcentrum ietsie meer bij elkaar zetten, en dan kan het van mijn part van het lijstje afgepleurd worden. Zie trouwens ook de twee NL-talige kranten van de Terra Media Group, ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:38 (UTC) :::Dat 1-maand-bestaan moet gevierd worden met een gemeentefeest. 29 mei 2007 18:40 (UTC) ::::een gemeentefeest? een compleet landelijk festival! ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:42 (UTC) Hartstikke mooi zo, toppie! kwil je niet langer meer onder druk zetten (of toch wel? ;p). CL gaat van de lijst. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:46 (UTC) :Alles te dichtbij elkaar nu ook niet hé. Er komen toch binnenkort bussen (ja toch Martijn?). En over dat feest(je), is landelijk niet te groot aangepakt? + Ik zou liefst voor het 1 maand-bestaan een gemeentewapen hebben kun je iets in elkaar flansen (soortgelijk aan he FC CV-logo) 29 mei 2007 18:50 (UTC) ::landelijk was maar een grapje, maar wel een optreden in CL toch? op het sportcomplex van CV? Vergeet niet dat ik alle afbeeldingen gemaakt heb met Paint, dus mooi zal het niet worden. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 18:57 (UTC) :::Maak snel iets, we passen het later wel aan. Over dat feest; ik zal morgen nog eens mijn gedachten de vrije loop laten gaan. 29 mei 2007 18:58 (UTC) Ok I'll give it a try. Hoe moet ie eruit zien (ajb niet te lastig), welke kleuren? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:00 (UTC) :Een gewoon "gemeenteschild" (zie WP: Wapenschild ) met de kleuren blauw en zilver. ça va? 29 mei 2007 19:03 (UTC) ::is grijs ook goed? ;p. Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) :::Grijs-Zilver, what ever. 29 mei 2007 19:04 (UTC) Afbeelding:Wapen Civitas Libertas.png Is dit ok? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:13 (UTC) :Dan kan rood-marine blauw zoals op het wapenschild staat ook de vlag worden, van CL, toch? Alexandru eq. 29 mei 2007 19:16 (UTC) ::Je mag van mij ook een vlag maken. En lukt het met Ermingard? Nog iets bij rijkste plaatsen... CL is toch wel rijker dan CL-S? Al die industrie is veel geld, met weinig inwoners betekend dat rijke inwoners. Nietwaar collega? :p 3 jun 2007 08:06 (UTC) :::Maar CL-S heeft natuurlijk stranden en villa's he. Vgl met Knokke Zoute. 3 jun 2007 08:24 (UTC) ::::Da's toerisme, hé. CL-S is niet Monaco. 3 jun 2007 08:25 (UTC) :::::Cijfers liegen niet he, :p. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 09:03 (UTC) ::::::Wanneer komt Ermingard nu? Ik popel om aan de landbouw te beginnen. 3 jun 2007 19:22 (UTC) :::::::Ik wou er vandaag aan gaan beginnen, maar het lukte me niet helemaal.. i'll give it a try tomorrow. Waarom was je trouwens zo weinig online, deez' dagen? Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:46 (UTC) ::::::::Druk, druk, druk dezer dagen. + Wat sociaal contact houden hé, een uitstapke naar de cinema. Enkele communiefeesten van familieleden gaan bezoeken + De aankomende examens... 3 jun 2007 19:49 (UTC) :::::::::O.. ik was gaan vissen met een stel vrienden, lol. Alexandru eq. 3 jun 2007 19:57 (UTC) :::Is logischer dat CLs rijker is, CL is downtown en druk met allerlei bedrijven. CLs heeft strand, ruim opgezet, weinig bedrijven, botanische tuinen... Waar zou jij meer geld voor betalen? --Moriad 5 jun 2007 18:39 (UTC) :::: . Alexandru eq. 5 jun 2007 18:56 (UTC) De Lijsten De lijsten zijn tegenwoordig al weer verouderd (of gewoon niet compleet), zouden de lijsten daarom kunnen worden upgedate? --Moriad 16 jun 2007 18:15 (UTC) :kdoe mn best Alexandru eq. 16 jun 2007 18:16 (UTC) ::Ja, zou die eigenlijk graag ook es geüpdated zien. 6 jul 2007 11:50 (UTC) Schrijf maar in de krant dat het "economieverslag" er op 7 juli komt. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 11:51 (UTC) Economieverslag *Drie rijkste personen *Drie grootste bedrijven *Drie rijkste plaatsen Wat nog meer? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) :Best verkochte producten wil ik wel. 6 jul 2007 12:16 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat een top tien beter is. (Kom ik er mss nog op :P) 6 jul 2007 12:17 (UTC) :::Top 5 dan. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) *3 meest toeristische plaatsen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:18 (UTC) :::Best geörganiseerde bedrijven en sterkst groeiende. 6 jul 2007 12:19 (UTC) ::::Grootste, best verkochte kranten? 6 jul 2007 12:21 (UTC) :::::Srry, dat doet Media al! 6 jul 2007 12:22 (UTC) Zou van alles wel de top 5 doen. -- 6 jul 2007 12:24 (UTC) :Ok! Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:28 (UTC) Dus: *5 grootste bedrijven *5 rijkste personen *5 rijkste plaatsen *5 best verkochte producten (wat moet ik hiermee? ik heb geen idee wat ik hier neer moet zetten :S) *5 best geörganiseerde bedrijven *5 sterkst groeiende bedrijven ::5 grootste concerns. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 12:36 (UTC) :::Zou die 5 best verkochte producten weglaten en vervangen door 5 grootste concerns. -- 6 jul 2007 12:42 (UTC) ::::Jup, ik zou niet weten wat de 5 best verkochte producten zouden zijn :S. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 13:02 (UTC) Santos IIC kan natuurlijk niet daar staan. Op het moment is het nog amper opgericht en heeft het slechts 1 ding (routeplanner)... --Moriad 6 jul 2007 14:32 (UTC) :Quantas bij snelst groeiend? Ik heb niet veel groei gezien de laatste tijd... Mss een paar nieuwe merken introduceren? 6 jul 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::w8 maar, dit verslag wordt pas morgen uitgebracht. Tot die tijd kan nog een heleboel veranderen ;). Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:39 (UTC) Op basis van wat doen jullie dit?!?!?! De president is natuurlijk het rijkst! Ik steek jullie in de gevangenis! 6 jul 2007 14:47 (UTC) :Is Bush rijker dan Bill Gates dan? Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 14:48 (UTC) :: En we zien jouw niet zoveel in het bedrijfsleven... 6 jul 2007 14:49 (UTC) :::Tja, ik moet het land draaiende houden http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Wikistad:Grondwet&action=history http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Speciaal%3ALog&type=delete&user=&page= 6 jul 2007 15:00 (UTC) ::::Smoesjes lol. Nee ik weet al hoe het is (RoWikicity), 600 pagina's waarvan.. 26 artikelen. Alexandru hr. 6 jul 2007 15:03 (UTC) Ecoverslag Dit is het economieverslag, uitgebracht op 7 juli 2007. Grootste bedrijven # # # # # Rijkste personen #'Dimitri Neyt' (€44.750.000.000*) #Alexandru (€43.500.000.000*) #Ruben Geleyns (€43.000.000.000*) #Maarten Michels (€41.250.000.000*) #Robin Libertatis (€39.500.000.000*) *''' Bij benadering. Rijkste plaatsen #Villawijk' #Civitas Libertas-Strand #Maple Hills #Oude Wijk #Piatra Grootste concerns #'Plus Holding' #Quality Holding #Terra Media Group #Shops and Horeca Be Bob #MenM Corp. Sterkst groeiende bedrijven #'Vrij Internet' (vanwege de komst van Santos IIC :) ) #NG Company #Santos IIC #Quantas #MenM call Best geörganiseerde bedrijven #'MenM Corp.' # # # # Hoogste grondprijs #'Winkelwijk''' #Oude Wijk #Civitas Libertas #Piatra #Centrum